si te vas
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: Oneshoot Hinata se entera que su amor por Naruto no es correspondido y por medio de una canción lo encontrara en la persona que ella nunca hubiera imaginado: Gaara. Gaahina, NaruSaku


Naruto no me pertenece le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto; los entes men cionados pertenecen a la cultura perteneciente

este fic lo hago sin fines lucrativos

nota: en este fic se enciona a ciertos personajes de los panteones del mundo, en este fic todos los seres de los panteones se conocen incluidos los demonios y esiritus; esto lo comento para ue al final no haya dudas

_textos en letra italica son pensamientos_

textos en parentesis (...) son notas del autor

**SI TE VAS**

Era verano en la aldea oculta de Konoha, uno de los mas calurosos que se recordara en la historia de la aldea, habían pasado 4 años desde que Sasuke con Orochimaru para conseguir poder y conseguir su tan añorada venganza.

Naruto estuvo entrenado con Jiraiya el ermitaño sapo para tener un mayor control del chacra del Kyuubi y tenía un año haciendo misiones con su adorada Sakura que ese tiempo estaba entrenando con la otra Sannin, Tsunade para desarrollarse como medico ninja; ella antes estaba enamorada de Sasuke y que poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés en el y cada día se encariñaba mas con Naruto hasta que su relación llego al noviazgo.

Su relación era secreta, ni siquiera Kakashi sabia de la relación ya que si era sabida los padres de Sakura le prohibirían que lo viera y ellos no podrían soportar estar lejos el uno del otro.

Una noche una joven de cabellera negro-azulado que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos plateados e iba vestida con su traje habitual de kunoichi decidió dar un paseo en el bosque para poder olvidar los problemas que tenia en su casa, ella siempre deseo no ser la heredera de su clan y menos ser débil a los ojos de sus propia familia, pero cada ves que daba un paseo nocturno se olvidaba de todo lo que acontecía en su casa y deseaba ser una mas, una persona mas y no la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Mientras hacia su recorrido oyó unas risas en la dirección que seguía, se dio cuenta que era una pareja y estaban felices, ella por un momento se imagino en la misma situación con Naruto… su Naruto-kun ya que el ambiente que había era uno muy romántico por las luciérnagas que estaban en el momento junto con la luna llena que se encontraba en la cúspide del cielo nocturno; se iba a retirara para no molestar a la pareja aun metida en su mundo perfecto donde "SU" Naruto-kun solo tenia ojos para ella y para nadie mas cuando escucho la voz que hiciera que su mundo se rompiera en mil pedazos esa voz que por momentos era una voz celestial pero que en ese momento era la peor aberración que existiera era la voz de su Naruto-kun y junto a esa voz se hallaba la voz de una de sus mejores amigas: Haruno Sakura.

Naruto: Sabes Sakura-chan siempre te e amado y como quisiera que ese BAKA de Sasuke no te hubiera hacho sufrir de la forma que lo hizo te lastimo mucho y no soportaba verte tan triste por eso te hice esa promesa de traerlo para verte feliz y de paso darle su merecido; pero aun la promesa sigue en pie Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Jajajajaja gracias pero ya no hace falta Naruto ya lo olvide por que te tengo a ti, tu y Lee-san siempre estuvieron preocupados por mi por lo de Sasuke-kun, pero ya lo olvide y además me enamore de alguien mejor que el en el proceso…. Naruto-kun- diciendo esto de una forma sensual y dándole un tierno y apasionado beso.

Hinata se acerco y los vio abrazados y besándose ella empezó a llorar llevándose una mano al corazón por que sintió como se hacia mil pedazos, cuando estuvo a punto de irse piso una rama si querer alertando a la pareja shinobis que estaba a su espalda, ellos por instinto se separaron y arrojan shurikens y kunais en dirección a la fuente del sonido oyéndose la voz de un enfadado Naruto por molestarlo en un momento muy placentero.

Naruto: SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTEAS INFELIZ.- de entre las sombras sale Hinata llorando a cantaros, Naruto se sorprendió de encontrarla ahí pero se sorprendió más por lo que sucedió después

Hinata: Na… Naruto-kun no me… me hagas… e… esto, yo te amo mas que Sakura-chan por… POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO-

Naruto: Hi…Hinata no me esperaba esto, pero… no te puedo corresponder por que yo amo a Sakura-chan y yo solo te veo como una amiga.- Hinata no pudo soportarlo mas y salio corriendo de ahí por que no soportaba que Naruto la rechazaba. Naruto quiso correr por ella pero lo detiene Sakura diciéndole que si iba le daría una esperanza que no tiene y así ven como Hyuuga Hinata se va corriendo de ellos.

Hinata corrió lento ya que ella creía que Naruto iría tras ella y le diría que en realidad la amaba a ella y que estaba con Sakura por que no sabía que ella lo amaba pero corrió y corrió por una hora y Naruto no apareció. Llego a un claro del bosque donde se podía ver la luna en todo su esplendore, se sentó en una piedra que estaba ahí y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado, luego toda su vida y sintió que no merecía la pena vivir, dirigió su mano al estuche de los kunais lo había decidió esa noche bajo la luz de la luna acabaría con su miserable vida sacando un kunai lo dirigió a la muñeca izquierda para cortarse las venas pero no tenia filo y recordó que al día siguiente lo llevaría a afilar, pero eso era lo de menos importante, mental mente se dijo que era una inútil hasta para suicidarse entonces agarro entre sus manos el kunai listo para encajarlo en su destrozado corazón pero una voz dentro de ella le dijo que no lo hiciera que valía la pena seguir viviendo, que pronto conocería el verdadero amor y ella lo negaba que sin Naruto la vida no valía la pena y que les haría un favor a su familia al quitarse la vida, pero en ese entonces la arena le empezó a cubrir las manos deteniendo el fatídico trayecto del kunai.

Hinata: pero que... –al ver que le sujetaba se sorprendió que la arena le detuviera- ¡arena? pero que pasa…

¿----: lo mismo te pregunto Hinata - Hinata volta a ver de quien era esa voz y se da cuenta que era de Gaara.

Hinata: Gaara- empezando a llorar- que haces aquí no deberías de estar en la arena.

Gaara: Salí a pasear pero dime por que andas en estos lugares e intentando suicidarte.

Hinata: Salí a pasear si claro- diciendo lo en forma de burla-, además eso no te incumbe, oye me devuelves el kunai tengo algo que hacer

Gaara: suicidarte, esa no es la salida para los problemas

Hinata: eso no te importa.

Gaara: dime por que estas llorando

Hinata: desde cuando te preocupas por los demás, según recuerdo tú matabas a quien se te cruzara en tu camino y yo estoy en tu camino por que no me matas

Gaara: en otro tiempo ya lo hubiera hecho por tu comportamiento tan desagradable, además no lo hago por que intento cambiar desde que tuve esa pelea con Uzumaki Naruto decidí cambiar- Hinata al oír el nombre de Naruto empezó a llorar mas y se llevo la mano al corazón, no paso por alto para Gaara.- ya entiendo es el que te dejo en ese estado no es así.

Hinata: eso no te incumbe- secándose las lagrimas- y que si fue el como dije no te incumbe

Gaara: Según recuerdo eras más amable, debió hacerte algo muy malo para que estés actuando así.

Hinata: CALLATE, YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE INCUMBE- lanzándole un shuriken que traía en su estuche, Gaara lo detiene con su arena y al mismo tiempo envolviéndola con la arena.-

Hinata se sentía feliz por que ya sabia que era lo que seguía Gaara acabaría con su vida pero…

Gaara: me preocupo por los demás desde que me enfrente con Uzumaki y mas desde que soy el kazakage… tú tienes una herida, una herida en el corazón no es así.

Hinata: si

Gaara: una vez mi tío me dijo que las heridas mas difíciles de curara son las del corazón y solo se curan con otra persona que sienta algo por ti. Acaso no quieres curar esas heridas.

Hinata: -llorando- es que duele mucho y…snif… el era el… snif… único… que me daba ánimos… siempre mi… snif… mi familia me desprecia por ser débil…

Gaara: te entiendo mi familia siempre me desprecio por haber matado a mi madre el día que yo nací y…

Gaara se detiene cuando empieza a oír algo dentro del bosque… era una canción que decía así:

Vengo de tanto perder  
Que tuve miedo a tener  
Algo por lo que abrir  
Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies

Siento del viento celos,  
Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana  
Y quiero pegarme con él

Y a pesar de todo  
Que difícil es  
Que no me duela estar sin ti  
Yo seré tu aire  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti!

Gaara por oír la canción soltó a Hinata del Sabaku kyuu los dos quedaron maravillados por la canción cuando se miraron Hinata dejo de llorar y sintió algo calido en su pecho, Gaara en cambio cuando vio a Hinata le pareció ver a un ángel ya que por la luz plateada de la luna llena se veía hermosa le gustaba lo que sus ojos contemplaba, incluso shukaku le gustaba lo que veía su vasija Gaara se puso nervioso algo que nunca le había pasado Hinata noto el nerviosismo de Gaara y se acerco a ver que era lo que le pasaba pero Gaara de lo nervioso que estaba desaparece en un tornado de arena, Hinata se queda extrañada por la reacción de Gaara, después de unos minutos reacciono y decidió irse a su casa ya que era muy tarde.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto busco a Hinata para verla y decirle que no podía estar con ella y que siguieran siendo amigos, pero también la busco para ver como se encontraba y también que lo que vio entre Sakura y el no lo dijera ya que si se hacia publico antes de tiempo los padres de Sakura los podrían separar y no podría soportarlo y Hinata le prometió que no diría nada al mismo tiempo le pregunto que si no había oído una canción en el bosque y el le dijo que no oyó nada y el por que de la pregunta, Hinata se sonrojo cuando recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior en especial cuando la imagen de Gaara se le vino ala mente.

Todos lo que vieron a Hinata ese día la notaron rara ya que no se comportaba tímida con Naruto, no tartamudeaba y con el resto de las personas se comportaba mas segura, en su casa la empezaron tratar con mas respeto y orgullo por que se estaba comportando como lo que era: la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Había pasado un mes de lo sucedido y todos los días pensaba en Gaara, se sentía feliz cuando pensaba en el y al mismo tiempo le dolía por no estar con el; ese día había oído que el Kazekage estaría una temporada en Konoha para dar por terminado el acuerdo de paz entre las dos aldeas, esa misma noche Hinata decidió dar uno de los paceos nocturnos que estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer, camino tanto pensando en como se comportaría cuando vea al Kazekage ya que se había enamorado de el y no entendía como pero alguien sabe como actúan las fuerzas del amor, sin darse cuenta llego al claro donde empezó todo eso donde se quiso quitar la vida, donde se encontró con Gaara y donde escucho esa canción; se sentó en la piedra y vio como una sombra se acercaba por alguna razón no le dio miedo y le pidió ala vida y al cielo que fuera Gaara, escucharon sus plegarias era Gaara.

Cuando Gaara vio a Hinata se puso rojo su corazón latía y algo en el (mas bien era el shukaku) le decía que la abrazara y la besara, y así lo hizo, Hinata no se hizo del rogar ya que ella lo deseaba también después de que se quedaran sin aire separaron sus labios aun que ellos no querían.

Gaara: no… (Respirando)… se que me pasa… desde la ultima ves que te vi, Hinata, no se que es lo que me pasa todos los días pienso en ti y mis hermanos están asustados (y quien no lo estaría) siento un dolor aquí en mi pecho y es calido me agrada, creo que me enamorado de ti.

Hinata: pero como sabe eso Gaara-sama

Gaara: no me llames así me gusta mas cuando me llamas Gaara.- en ese momento se oyen unas voces que estaban cantando y por como se oían estaban tomados

Voz 1: y bebe bebe bebe bebe…- oyéndose como un coro

Voz 2: ya no hay nada hermana…

Voz 1: pero si tu voz se oye bien como si no hubieras tomado

Voz 2: ia te e disho que tengo caiio

Voz 1: así esta mejor hermanito hasta que por fin te induce en el vicio del alcohol (llorando de alegria) ya te hice un hombre hecho y derecho.

Voz 2: pero ia era un hombre, y a mi me…- el hombre se callo ya que vio a Gaara y Hinata abrazados y rojos de la pena- oops… lo lamento al rato volvemos, pero sigan mi consejo utilicen el globito para que no haia problema de niño

Voz 1¡ANGUS! PERO QUE TONTERIAS DICES… disculpen a mi hermano es algo bruto para hablar, mucho gusto yo me llamo Brigit y el es mi estupido hermano menor Angus og

Angus: pero Brigit es la verdad no recuerdas lo que le paso Bov el rojo

Brigit: si pero recuerda como es el…

Gaara y Hinata veian como esas dos personas se pelaban, ella era una pelirroja de piel aperlada y el era un rubio de ojos azules que estaba siendo sostenido por la mujer y que despedía un aliento alcohólico

Hinata: mu…mucho gusto… yo me llamo Hinata y el es Gaara

Angus: EHHH?... ¿Hinata?... ¿Gaara?... ahhhhhhh ya se jienes son…

Brigit: _Dios por lo que mas quieras has que todo el alcohol que se tomo le haga efecto, ahora me arrepiento de negarle el tequila y el wisky al mismo tiempo… mientras no salga con una de sus bromas para que ya no me de pena ajena._

Gaara: a que te refieres con que nos conoces.- soltando a Hinata para tomar un pose mas defensiva para lo que viniera después y proteger a Hinata.

Angus: si si si si si- afirmando con la cabeza- yo los conozco e iba hacer algo impotante con ustedes dos ia me acorde que iba hacer...

Gaara: así¿y que era eso "importante" que ibas hacer? .- poniendo una cara de enojado y haciendo que su arena los rodera.

Brigit: viendo como la arena les va cerrando un vía de escape-_ vaya no esperaba encontrame con alguien así tengo que estar preparada por si este torpe se le ocurre decir algo que no debe-_.

Angus: pues iba a matarlos, jejejejeje.- cuando lo dice Hinata se asusta y ve como Gaara esta levantando su mano derecha.

Gaara: _lo que imaginaba,_ Sabaku Sousou.- las arenas se levantan aprisionando a los dos hermanos haciéndolos explotar.- no te preocupes Hinata ya no molestaran.- la veía con ternura y la abrazaba para que el susto de lo que vio pasara, aunque Hinata vio a Gaara matarlos le dio confianza por que sabría que la protegería, pero en eso se escucha la voz de la mujer pelirroja.

Brigit: por favor Angus, por que no puedes quedarte con la boca cerrada en un momento como este acaso no sabes quien es Sabaku no Gaara y dices que lo conoces

Angus: hay hermana una bromita de ves en cuando no mata a alguien

Brigit¡¡¡¡PERO QUE IDIOTA, ESTAS OPERADO DEL CEREBRO! – dándole un golpe en la cabeza haciendo un agujero en el suelo.- por favor disculpe a mi hermano es que esta algo tomado y no recuerda bien

Gaara y Hinata los vieron y se quedaron sorprendidos de la velocidad de ellos para poder salvarse de la mortal técnica de Gaara.

Angus: El golpeado rubio se levanta sobandose la cabeza del golpe que le dio su hermana.- gracias Brigit por el golpe se me bajo el alcohol,- Brigit al oír el comentario se va a una esquina y aparecen rayas azules arriba de ella haciendo circulitos y diciendo: yo le prometí a Caer que lo traería sano y crudo.- valla parece que no aguantan una broma. De que los conozco, los conozco, verán si me dejan explicar.- mirada asesina a su hermana (por algo será) hace un mes me dieron una misión de enamorar a dos personas de personalidades opuestas.- su hermana al oír esto sale de su depresión y pone atención a la "explicación de Angus".- entonces me puse a buscar en los archivos de personas despechadas y corazones rotos y encontré a ustedes afortunada mente no batalle para encontrarlos así que hice uso de mi maravilloso don

Gaara y Hinata¿¿¿¡¡¡DON!.- y añadió Hinata.- pero si yo me enamore de Gaara-kun por mi misma.- cuando oyó eso Gaara se puso feliz de saber que la mujer que estaba enamorado le amara.

Angus: me dejan continuar

Gaara y Hinata: adelante

Angus: bueno en realidad ustedes para que se enamoraran estaría muy difícil sin alguien como yo.- sintiéndose muy orgulloso mientras su hermana lo miraba con cara de "ya e escuchado eso antes pero no se donde".- pues verán yo tengo un don maravilloso cuando yo canto puedo enamorar a las personas que me escuchan y no importa que se odien a muerte, tampoco que sean del mismo sexo simple mente se enamoran como sucedió con ustedes. Jajajajajajaja.- riéndose con aires de superioridad.

Gaara¿en serio, no te creo canta algo para creerte

Angus: lo siento pero no puedo acabo de tomar y eso daña mis cuerdas bocales

Gaara: si te creo mi hermano se la pasa tomando sake todo el día y no tiene una voz muy buena que digamos

Hinata: en serio le pasa eso a Kankuro-san.- y Gaara afirma con la cabeza

Brigit: AHH ya me acorde donde oí eso ¿no te refieres a la apuesta que hiciste con Cupido el mes pasado que con una canción que no era tuya enamorabas a quien sea y que al final perdiste por que no se fueron a la cama ese mismo día?

A Gaara y Hinata se le quedaron viendo con una cara asesina al sentirse utilizados de esa forma y no como la comento el rubio

Angus: muy bien Brigit metiste la pata hasta el fondo ahora que si quieres vivir ¡CORRE POR TU VIDAAAA! – agarra a su hermana y Sale corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus pies, Brigit no entendía por que dijo eso y cuando vio que la arena los perseguía comprendió todo

Brigit: oops! Perdón Angus, oye me puedes hacer un favor

Angus: si es para salir vivos de aquí¡¡SI!

Brigit: por que no sonríes para que se abra el portal para ir a casa aprovechando que estas corriendo y me estas cargando

Angus: cínica me metes en un problema y pides que te cargue hasta llegar a casa. Pero considerando la situación esta bien.- mientras Angus corría por su vida sonrió, en frete de el se abre un portal donde se veía un magnifico paisaje entraron por el portal cerrándose detrás de ellos para su suerte la arena no los alcanzo pero ya estaba muy cerca de atraparlos y esta vez acabar con ellos definitivamente. Mientras tanto Gaara y Hinata vieron por donde escaparon los dos hermanos.

Gaara: se salvaron ese par de idiotas espero no encontrármelos nunca

Hinata: tienes razón Gaara-kun yo también digo lo mismo

Gaara: te dije que me dijeras solo Gaara pero el kun me gusta Hinata-chan.-Hinata se puso roja del comentario que hizo Gaara.- Hinata te acompaño a la aldea así ya llego para acabar el acuerdo de paz

Hinata: es cierto y que haces aquí se supone que llegarías mañana

Gaara: ah es que salí a pasear es todo.- al ver que Hinata iba a hablar.- no digas mas, vamos te acompaño a tu casa

Hinata: esta bien.- y se fueron abrazados de ese loco lugar.

Mientras tanto en el olimpo se veía a dos personas una de ella tenía un arco y flecha de nombre Cupido, vestido de una toga blanca mientras el otro de nombre Eros que también estaba vestido igual que el anterior pero sin arco y flecha se estaban riendo a carcajada abierta

Cupido: JAJAJAJAJA no creía que Angus lo lograra y tampoco que su hermana la regara, JAJAJAJAJAJ

Eros: tienes razón, yo tampoco.- ya un poco más tranquilo.- oye que no te tocaba esa pareja

Cupido: si me tocaba pero ya conoces como es el shukaku con sus vasijas si le lanzo la flecha del amor capaz y me mata, jajajajaj.- estallando en mas carcajadas.- por eso le hice esa apuesta a Angus además le dije que si no se acostaban ese día el se encargaría de mis diligencias, jajajaja

Eros: entonces por que estas aquí

Cupido: es que el me hizo otra apuesta y perdí

Eros: estupido y de que era la apuesta

Cupido¿de que era? Recuerdas a la vasija de es zorro de nueve colas, bueno pues el se enamoro de una chava de pelo rosado y ella también entonces el me hizo la apuesta de que los desenamorara y…

Eros: perdiste no es así

Cupido: si así es, resulto que era un amor verdadero.- mira su reloj de sol.- bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo que enamorar a unas personas

Eros: te acompaño yo también estoy igual

Y así los dos entes del amor se van aun riéndose de lo que avían visto en la televisión

Fin

Angus og: deidad del amor, la juventud y de la belleza: su nombre significa "el siempre joven" por como se dio su nacimiento, es hijo del Dagda Mor y Boann

Brigit: hija de el Dagda Mor su nombre significa "la alta" se le atrivuian el fuego, los cuidados y otras cosas. Cuando los monjes cristianos llegaron a Irlanda intentaron combatir su culto pero no pudieron y al final decidieron llamarla "Santa Brígida"

Bov el rojo: se dice que es hijo del Dagda Mor y el asistente de Angus og ya que por su ayuda Angus pudo encontrar a la mujer que ama

Caer: Angus og se enamoro de ella por medio de los sueños ya que todas las noches lo visitaba y tocaba una melodía con un arpa de oro, Angus se enamoro de ella pero nunca supo su nombre, al año de estar visitándolo por medio de los sueños dejo de verla esto estubo a punto de matarlo ya que estaba enamorado de ella después de un año supo de una mujer muy parecida a la de sus sueños y decidió ir a verla, ella se encontraba en el lago"boca de dragón" junto a otras 499 mujeres todas estaba amarradas de dos en dos con cadenas de oro en el cuello, se entero de quien era su padre que era el rey de ese lugar, fue a hablar con el y le pidió la mano de su hija pero el se negó y le explico el por que: ella un año era una mujer y al otro año se convertía en un cisne junto con las otras mujeres y eso ocurría cada 1 de noviembre que ese era el día de año nuevo para los celtas y que si no le creía lo fuera a comprobar. Angus a si lo hizo cuando llego al lago vio a todos los cisnes y grito el nombre de su amada, ella se acerco y entonces el se transformo en un cisne, ella lo acepta como el hombre que ama y transformados en cisne dan vueltas a lo largo del lago cuando ellos vuelven al reino de Angus, los dos hacen un canto y todos los del reino que lo oyeron durmieron por tres días y tres noches.

Eros: hijo de afrodita y dios del amor griego

Cupido: todo mundo lo conoce


End file.
